dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
FTISLAND
center|700px FTISLAND * Nombre: FTISLAND / 에프티 아일랜드 (Pronunciado Ef Ti Ailend, sin la "s") *'¿Por que FTISLAND?: '''Son las siglas de '''F'ive T'''reasure '''Island *'Género:'' K-pop, Rock *'Número de Integrantes: '''5 Chicos **'Ex-Integrantes: 1 Chico *'País de Origen:' Corea del Sur *'Debut: '''7 de Junio del 2007 *'Nombre Club de Fans Oficial: Primadonna(Chicas) - Primadude(Chicos) *'Color Oficial: '''Amarillo Intenso *'Agencia: 'FNC Entertainment Misma que (CNBLUE,AOA, Jung Yong Hwa y N.Flying) *'Japon: Warner Music Japan **'Sub Unidad: 'F.T Triple Carrera 2007: Debut Con un Album 'Cheerful Sensibility' El primer álbum de FTISLAND, Cheerful Sensibility, fue programado para ser lanzado comercialmente en mayo de 2007. Antes de que los miembros aparecieron en el programa "Wanna be my girlfriend?" ( coreano : 두근 두근 여친 만들기) en el canal de televisión de Corea Mnet. La banda también se presentó en el escenario en vivo en Rolling Hall y celebró su primer escaparate oficial en vivo Casa Melón-AX, Gwangjang-dong en Seúl el 27 de mayo de 2007. El 7 de junio de 2007, el grupo realizó su canción debut Love Sick en el programa de televisión de la música M Cuenta atrás!; su álbum debut, Alegre sensibilidad, fue puesto en libertad el mismo día. El álbum combina 13 canciones que fueron divididos en dos partes vagamente, "Emotional Chapter" y "FT Island Chapter", de acuerdo con el género de las canciones. El "Emotional Chapter" consiste en baladas de rock, mientras que el "FT Island Chapter" fue producido por los compositores japoneses que trabajaron con el grupo japonés SMAP y se compone de una variedad de canciones pop rock. La venta de más de 79.000 ejemplares en 2007, fue el sexto álbum más vendido del año. El álbum fue re-lanzado el 3 de diciembre de 2007, titulada El Refresco, con tres canciones extra, un álbum de fotos, una pila de photocards y un programa de mezcla llamado Music 2.0, que permite ajustar los niveles de los instrumentos y voces. Esta edición vendió 25.724 copias en diciembre de 2007. 2008: Debut en Japón con un Album 'Prologue' Después de debutar en Corea, FNC Music trasladó las actividades de FTISLAND en el extranjero. El 31 de marzo de 2008, una sesión de autógrafos en Malasia se celebró en el Damansara Cineleisure, que fue seguido por el primer concierto del grupo en el Sunway Lagoon Anfiteatro al día siguiente. El rendimiento fue cancelado, y su primer concierto se celebró en Tailandia en cambio, en el Royal Paragon Salón el 14 de abril de 2008. Álbum debut japonés de FTISLAND, titulado Prólogo de FTISLAND, fue puesto en libertad el 7 de junio de 2008, con el primer sencillo lanzado ser Soyogi. El álbum consta de eight8 canciones, dos de las cuales son nuevas versiones de las canciones originales Island FT y Primadonna. La última pista, siempre será mío, es una versión en Inglés del First Kiss de su álbum debut (aunque las letras son originales). Videoclips también fueron puestos en libertad por Soyogi y Friendship, mostrando lados profesionales y juveniles de la banda, respectivamente. Después de sus actividades de promoción en Japón terminó, la banda regresó a Corea para lanzar su segundo álbum coreano Sensibilidad colorido el 27 de agosto de 2008. Un EP de seguimiento, Colorful Sensibility Part 2, fue lanzado el 17 de octubre, 2008. Más tarde ese año, FTISLAND lanzó The One, su primer single comercial japonesa, bajo un sello independiente AI Entretenimiento. El single Nº 9 sobre los Oricon gráficos diarios. El sencillo también fue el último lanzamiento oficial con el miembro Oh Won Bin antes de su partida. 2009: Regreso con su primer Mini Album 'Jump Up El 28 de enero de 2009, se anunció que Oh Won Bin hecho sería partir de un grupo, con FNC aprendiz Song Seung-hyun unirse como guitarrista y vocalista de copia de seguridad. Con el nuevo cambio en la formación, FT Island en libertad el video musical de su mini-álbum título de la canción "Bad Woman". También lo promovió en SBS Inkigayo , y dos días después, lanzado por primera vez Corea del mini-álbum de la banda Jump Up. El 22 de abril, FTISLAND lanzó su segundo single japonés, I believe Myself. Por primera vez, los miembros participaron con letras y composición. Para la canción Moonlight Angel, miembro de Lee Jae-jin co-escribió la letra y líder Choi Jong Hoon co-compuso la canción. Me creo es el primer single japonés con el miembro Song Seung-hyun. Ellos celebraron su 2009 Tour-I Believe Myself en Osaka, Nagoya y Tokio durante el verano de 2009. FTISLAND recorrió partes de Asia, que incluyen Singapur, Japón, Tailandia, Taiwán, etc. para promocionarse en el verano de 2009. Las vitrinas iniciaron en Singapur durante junio 25 a 27. Mientras se preparaba para promociones en el extranjero, los miembros estaban en medio de la grabación de su tercer álbum. El 9 de julio, FNC Music lanzó una foto de la chaqueta para el próximo tercer álbum llamado Cross & Change. Al día siguiente, un teaser video musical fue lanzado en línea, con niños viendo a sus ídolos (interpretados por los propios elementos) en la televisión. El título de la canción, llamada "I Hope / Barae", fue lanzado el 16 de julio. FTISLAND trataron una variedad de estilos musicales para Cross & Change; que incluye un total de 12 canciones, que van desde baladas hasta canciones adictivas que se mueve con una melodía brillante. FTISLAND adoptó un nuevo estilo de la moda y el concepto para el álbum, el uso de un "retro" y el enfoque "Bokgo" llamada, que se inspiró en los "jeans vaqueros parecen" de los años 80 en Corea. FTISLAND lanzó su 3er single japonés, Raining, el 21 de octubre de 2009. Un video musical del tema que da título al single fue lanzado. Líder Choi Jong Hoon tocaba el piano para el título de la canción en lugar de la guitarra. 2010: Regreso con un Mini Album 'Beautiful Journey' & Lanzamiento de su single 'Flower Rock' en Japón En los meses de enero y febrero, la banda comenzó una gira en Asia, visitando Japón, Tailandia, Taiwán, Hong Kong, Filipinas y Singapur. Después de celebrar su día número 1.000 en la industria musical, viajaron a Japón donde se quedaron hasta el final de agosto para prepararse para su gran debut bajo su nuevo sello japonés, Warner Music Japan. También comenzaron un nuevo espectáculo japonés que se emitió desde el 7 de abril de 2010. El 19 de mayo de 2010, FTISLAND lanzó su nuevo sencillo "Flower Rock". Entró en el Oricon gráficos diarios en tercera posición el 19 de mayo, 2010, el día de su lanzamiento, y se mantiene la cuarta posición de esa semana. El 14 de julio de 2010, FTISLAND lanzaron otro single llamado "Brand-new days", que incluía canciones escritas y compuestas por miembros Canción Seung- hyun y Choi Jong-hoon. FTISLAND realizó una gira de conciertos por cinco ciudades en Japón después de la liberación de los dos singles. También actuaron en el festival de rock internacional "Summer Sonic 2010" en Maishima Arena, Osaka, Japón. Después de las promociones en Japón, FTISLAND se centró en su reaparición en Corea a mediados de agosto de 2010. Su nuevo mini álbum "Beautiful Journey" y el video musical de su canción principal "Love Love Love" fueron puestos en libertad el 25 de agosto, 2010. Se llevaron a cabo su actuación de regreso en Corea el 27 de agosto de 2010. El título de la canción encabezó muchas listas de música popular en Corea del Sur y notificación internacional también ganado, especialmente en Taiwán. Choi Jong Hoon co-escribió y co-compuso una de las canciones, titulada Don Quixote's Song, por lo que es la primera canción coreana que incluye la composición de un miembro. Durante equilibradas dos actuaciones distintas de noviembre y diciembre, FTISLAND, el Beautiful Journey Concert tour y por eso hoy ... Gira de conciertos, en Corea y Japón. Si bien la promoción de su segundo mini-álbum coreano, FTISLAND grabó otro single japonés titulado "So Day ..." que se estrenará en noviembre. La canción, "Boom Boom Boom", fue compuesto por Choi Jong Hoon. El sexto único clasificado en la lista Oricon diario. Con, que entonces tenía de 3er sencillo tomar la sexta posición de FT Island un registro de todos sus singles de clasificación Top 10 en las listas de Oricon. Cerca de 10.000 aficionados se presentó en sus eventos promocionales en Osaka y Tokio los días 20 y 21 de noviembre. La banda realizó un concierto en Taiwán el 25 de diciembre, celebrar la Navidad junto con 9.000 fans. El ex vocalista y guitarrista, invitado de honor Oh Wonbin, realizaron su primer sencillo como solista y una nueva canción, que aún no había sido puesto en libertad, en el concierto. FTISLAND interpretó canciones en tres idiomas, coreano, japonés y chino. Con un récord de ventas de álbumes más de 100.000, FTISLAND ganó comentarios favorables en los medios de comunicación taiwaneses. En cuanto a las entradas para conciertos y mercancías por sí solos, los ingresos por concierto de FTISLAND han superado un total de NT $ 20 millones. Han sido nombrados los artistas coreanos que ganaban más dinero para el final de 2010. Cuatro agencias de noticias principales, a saber, China Times, Yonhap News, Apple Daily y Liberty Times, noticias cubierta en el concierto, mostrando de la banda gran popularidad. FTISLAND también rompió varios récords en Taiwán, con 500.000 accesos a descargas móviles y 10 millones de visitas en descargas de música. 2011: Septimo sencillo Japonés 'Satisfaction', Primer Album Japonés 'Five Treasure Island' & Regreso en Corea con un Mini Album 'Return' El 20 de abril de 2011, FTISLAND lanzó su séptimo japonés "Satisfaction "con pistas de acompañamiento, "Friends" y "I Want", en el que Choi Jong-hoon participaron en la composición de ambas canciones. El single debutó en el número dos en las Oricon escoge cartas semanales, convirtiéndose en alta única cartografía de la banda en el país. Su título de la canción "Satisfaction" también fue seleccionado para ser el tema de cierre de Fuji Television de anime 's Toriko. El 18 de mayo, FTISLAND lanzó su primer gran álbum de debut en Japón, titulado Five Treasure Island. El álbum incluye canciones de solteros, "Flower Rock", "Brand New Days", "So Today ...", y "Satisfaction"; también contiene varias pistas nuevas, incluyendo las bandas sonoras de drama japonés Muscle Girl! , en qué miembro Lee Hong-ki jugó el papel principal masculino. El álbum ocupó el primer lugar en el gráfico diario álbum Oricon, el primer artista coreano en ocupar esta posición en 20 años. A finales de mayo, FTISLAND regresó a la escena musical de Corea del Sur después de casi un año, con un mini-álbum titulado Retorno. El álbum fue lanzado el 24 de mayo Título pista estaba "Hello Hello", una canción de rock de ritmo rápido. El álbum contó con cinco canciones en total. "I Confess" Destacado todas las voces de los miembros. El 3 de septiembre, FTISLAND realiza su primer concierto por Japón en Toronto, Canadá. 2012 FTISLAND anuncia su primer concierto "Stand Up" en el Nokia Theatre LA Live , el 09 de marzo 2012 Después de lanzar un video musical trágico para su canción "Severely", FTISLAND lanzó su cuarto mini-álbum, titulado "Grown-Up". Con cinco canciones, "Grown-Up! Se compone de baladas de rock lento-tempo. El álbum fue lanzado el 31 de enero y se fija la posición número 1 en la lista de álbumes Hanteo para las ventas totales de discos, tanto en los gráficos diarios y semanales, con canción "Severely" encabezando varias listas de música en línea. El álbum estaba completamente lleno de diez días después de su lanzamiento, la grabación de unas 50.000 copias vendidas. El 9 de marzo, FTISLAND y su compañero de sello CN Blue realizan en Estados Unidos por primera vez su concierto en Los Ángeles Teatro Nokia. En abril, la banda regresó a Japón para promocionar su séptimo single japonés "Neverland", que fue lanzado el día 18. "Neverland", una canción de rock tempo rápido, fue elegido como el tema de apertura de la animación Ozuma, una celebración del 20 aniversario de la japonesa WOWOW sistema de radiodifusión. Ozuma transmitió su primer episodio el 16 de marzo, escrito por el famoso dibujante, Matsumoto Reiji. FTISLAND lanzó su segundo álbum importante japonesa 20 Twenty el 16 de mayo de 2012. Debutó en el número cuatro en el semanal de Oricon carta de los álbumes, vendiendo 41.726 copias en su primera semana, a ganar a la banda su mejor primero -Semana ventas en Japón. El mismo año, FTISLAND lanzó su cuarto álbum de estudio de Corea Five Treasure Box y su sencillo "I Wish" el 10 de septiembre. En la primera semana de su lanzamiento, el álbum vendió más de 30.000 copias en Corea del Sur. 2013 La banda continuó su gira FTISLAND que comenzó el año anterior, en Seúl, Corea y fue a Taiwán en diciembre de 2012 y continuó la serie en China, en Shanghai y en Beijing. El 27 de marzo, FTISLAND lanzó su single, "You Are My Life" con 2 pistas, "Beat It" y "Come Into My Dream". Las tres canciones terminaron en el top 5 de sitio de música japonesa de Dwango K -POP carta tono semanal. También su MV de "You Are My Life" se informó a tomar "# 1 en el sitio de vídeo chino YinYueTai carta de Corea. 09 de abril álbum de la banda de 2009 "Jump Up" encabezó la lista musical taiwanés para las versiones coreanas y japonesas, con "Bad Woman" ocupa el primer lugar en la lista de las canciones, también. El grupo lanzó su álbum japonés "Rated-FT" en junio de 2013, con composiciones de miembros de la banda, incluyendo "Time To", "Hold My Hand", "Black Chocolate" y "Orange Sky". El álbum aterrizó en No. 3 en japonés Oricon gráfico diario del álbum en su fecha de lanzamiento. FTISLAND lanzó su 11º single japonés "Theory of Happiness" el 24 de julio de 2013. Se incluyeron dos temas compuestos por miembros de la banda, "Eyes On Me" y "Rainy Day" y encabezó la lista Oricon diario. La canción fue elegida como la música del tema de cierre del anime Toriko. La banda se convirtió en la primera banda de Corea en presentarse tres años consecutivos en Fuji TV 's "Mezamishi Live!" el 28 de julio de 2013. FTISLAND también se presento en vivo en el festival de rock "Summer Sonic 2013" en Tokio el 10 de agosto y en Osaka el 11 de agosto, esta fue su segunda aparición en el festival, a partir de 2010. La banda también realizó su primera gira por Japón arena de siete ciudades, titulada FT Isla Arena Tour de 2013 ~Freedom~, dibujo a una audiencia de 100.000. FTISLAND regresó a Corea a finales de septiembre de 2013, y lanzó su composición propia mini-álbum "Thanks To", dedicado a sus fans y seguidores. "Memory" y "Always With You" fue compuesta por el cantante Lee Hong-ki, "Try Again" por Choi Jong-hoon, y "Falling Star" de Lee Jae-jin. Se llevó a cabo un concierto de dos días en Seúl el 28 y 29 de septiembre, frente a 6.000 fans. El concierto fue llamado "FTHX", combinando las primeras iniciales de la banda FT con THX (Thanks). "Memory" por Lee Hongki clasificada No 0,1 en el gráfico taiwanés Omusic. "De acuerdo con la Tabla de taiwaneses G-MUSIC, sexto álbum aniversario de FTISLAND 'THANKS TO' fue clasificado como el número 1 gráfico semanal grabación 28,84% las ventas entre las ventas de álbumes de Asia." Su japonesa Zepp tour comenzó el 1 de octubre de 2013 en Tokio, y después la banda se presentó en Sapporo, Osaka, Fukuoka, Shizuoka y Nagoya, también. La banda hizo su regreso oficial de Corea con su quinto mini álbum "The Mood" el 18 de noviembre de 2013. Es encabezó el gráfico semanal Hanteo y el gráfico Gaon; y ocupó el primer lugar en la tabla de HMV en línea Japón con ventas de pre-lanzamiento. En 2013 aparecieron en el reality show de Cheongdam-dong 111, que siguió a la vida cotidiana de su agencia. 2014 FTISLAND puntapié inicial 2014 con un concierto en Shanghai, que es parte de la sexta gira de aniversario. Este año, FTISLAND lanzó varios álbumes y singles en Japón. "New Page" fue liberado de mayo de 2014 y que tiene bastante éxito con un total estimado de 22.000 copias vendidas en todo el mundo y llegó al tercero en las listas de Oricon Daily y sexto en las listas de Oricon semanales. Pocos meses después, FTISLAND lanzó un segundo álbum titulado "Japón Best - All About". En octubre con la canción "Be Free". Se encabezó las Álbumes Gaon Nacional físicas Clasificación 5 de octubre y durante 11 períodos, Torre Registros Diarios Rankings Pre-Order y Gráficos HMV Corea-Asia diarias. También logra octava posición en los Gaon Chart Álbumes Nacional físicas Clasificación en el mes de octubre. "To The Light" álbum también fue lanzado en el mes de octubre, que consta de 3 canciones de composición propia de los miembros de FTISLAND. Varios individuales también fue lanzado en Japón en varios meses en el año 2014. "Mitaken future" puesto en libertad el 16 de marzo y "Beautiful" publicado el 15 de enero "Mitaken Future" fue posteriormente incluido en el álbum, "New Page". FTISLAND también realizó varias giras y anunció con yahaira taiwanesa, STAYREAL. Miembros de FTISLAND también promovieron de forma individual durante todo el año 2014. Minhwan participo como protagonista en el musical "Joseph and the amazing Tenchicolour Dreamcoat", SeungHyun colaboró con la comediante Song Eun Yi para "Two Song Place" y fue intervenido recientemente en una nueva película, "No One to Trust in the World". HongKi reanuda el rodaje de "Bride Of The Century" después de su caída en una carretera helada y protagonizó un nuevo drama, "Modern Farmer". Ambos dramas se estrenó en el mismo año. HongKi también lanzó su nueva marca SkullHong donde vende y crea joyas, ropa, accesorios y otros productos. Hongstargram también fue lanzado como un libro de viajes en el que tomó fotos en su primera gira como solista en diferentes países . Jonghoon fue anunciado más adelante ser protagonista en un nuevo drama de próximo estreno "Heroes" dijo estrenará en 2015. Jaejin se protagonizó Fashion Killa junto HongKi como invitado especial en la que los estilistas se estilo de ellos en un aspecto totalmente nuevo . 2015 Después de un año y cuatro meses de parón en Corea después de su mini-álbum, The Mood, FNC Entertainment anunció FTISLAND lanzaria un Álbum pero sería el primero con su composición propia plenamente del grupo, "I Will", que fue puesto en libertad el 23 de marzo El video musical de "To The Light" fue pre-lanzado en YouTube el 18 de marzo. El álbum alcanzó el séptimo en la lista de álbumes Billboard Mundial en el segunda semana de abril. El título de la canción "Pray" también fue calificado 99.0 fuera de un 100, una puntuación casi perfecta en Music Charts chinos, mientras que "To The Light" fue calificado 85.97 "I Will"también tuvo un buen desempeño en la Gaon Chart, llegando primero en disco físico rastrillado y tercero en las listas de Gaon Sociales en la tercera semana de marzo. FTISLAND vendió 31.000 copias del álbum en horas pico en 7ª posición para el mayor número de copias de álbumes vendidos en todo el mes de marzo. La banda también comenzó un programa de televisión de YouTube con Choi Min-hwan, como el anfitrión. También se ha anunciado que FTISLAND podría comenzar en una nueva gira por Asia, titulado We Will. La gira se llevará a cabo en China, Japón, Taiwán y otros países. Después de su regreso de Corea, FTISLAND regresó al mercado japonés con un nuevo álbum, 5 .....Go lanzado el 13 de mayo. La canción del título del álbum "Primavera" es una colaboración con el cantante de rock japonés Takahiro Morita de One Ok Rock. El M/V oficial fue lanzado en YouTube el 18 de abril Primavera es una canción balada rock que significa "primavera" en América. En el álbum, que contenía 10 canciones totalmente de composición propia, donde "Fish" fue incluido en el álbum como una versión acústica. FTISLAND también celebraron su quinto aniversario japonés con varias giras y cantó canciones de su nuevo álbum. Fue un gran avance la carrera, ya que recibió muchos buenos elogios internacionales y tanto el álbum coreano y japonés trajo un gran impacto a los espectadores de todo el mundo. Integrantes I'ntegrantes: ' Seung Hyun, Jae Jin, Hong Ki, Min Hwan y Jong Hoon * Choi Jong Hun (Líder, Guitarra y Teclado) * Lee Hong Ki (Vocalista) *Lee Jae Jin (Bajista, Vocalista y Rapero) *Song Seung Hyun (Guitarrista y Rapero) *Choi Min Hwan (Baterista y Maknae) Ex Miembro ''' *Oh Won Bin Discografía '''Corea Albums 'Repackage Albums' 'Mini Album' 'Singles' 'Japón' 'Albums' 'Singles' Tours y conciertos 2012 Play! FT Island Tour * Play! FT Island en Singapore: Enero 15, 2012 * Play! FT Island en Malaysia: Enero 14, 2012 - Estadio Negara, Kuala Lumpur * Play! FT Island en Taiwan: Mayo 25, 2012 * Play! FT Island en Taipei: Mayo 26, 2012 * Play! FT Island en Bangkok: Junio 9, 2012 * Play! FT Island en Hong Kong: Julio 14, 2012 FT Island and CNBLUE Stand Up by M! Live: Marzo 9, 2012 - Nokia Theater, LA, USA FT Island Summer Arena Tour 2012 Run!Run!Run! * FT Island Summer Arena Tour 2012 Run!Run!Run!- Fukui: Junio 24, 2012 - Sun Fukui Doom * FT Island Summer Arena Tour 2012 Run!Run!Run!- Osaka: Junio 29, 2012 - Osaka Municipal Central Gymnasium * FT Island Summer Arena Tour 2012 Run!Run!Run!- Nagoya: Julio 4, 2012 * FT Island Summer Arena Tour 2012 Run!Run!Run!- Saitama: Julio 7–8, 2012 - Saitama Super Arena Take FT Island * Take FT Island: Septiembre 1–2, 2012 - Seoul Olympic Hall, Seoul, South Korea * Take FT Island Tour Live in Shanghai: Enero 19, 2013 - Shanghai International Gymnastics Center, Shanghai, China * Take FT Island Concert in Beijing: Abril 13, 2013 * Take FT Island Concert in Singapore: Julio 27, 2013 * Take FT Island Concert in Hong Kong: Agosto 24, 2013 - Asiaworld Expo Hall 10, Hong Kong FT ISLAND ARENA TOUR 2013 - FREEDOM -''' * FT Island Arena Tour 2013-FREEDOM- Sendai: Junio 15, 2013 - Sekisui Heim Super Arena * FT Island Arena Tour 2013-FREEDOM- Shizuoka: Junio 22, 2013 - Shizuoka Ecopa Arena * FT Island Arena Tour 2013-FREEDOM- Osaka: Junio 29–30, 2013 - Osaka Municipal Central Gymnasium * FT Island Arena Tour 2013-FREEDOM- Nagano: Julio 7, 2013 - Nagano Big Hat * FT Island Arena Tour 2013-FREEDOM- Tokyo: Julio 10–11, 2013 - Yoyogi National Stadium * FT Island Arena Tour 2013-FREEDOM- Saitama: Julio 13–14, 2013 - Saitama Super Arena '2013 Autumm Tour - REPLAY -' * FT Island Autumn Tour 2013-REPLAY- Tokyo: Octubre 1–2, 2013 - Zepp Tokyo, Tokyo, Japon * FT Island Autumn Tour 2013-REPLAY- Hokkaido: Octubre 7–8, 2013 - Zepp Sapporo, Hokkaido, Japon * FT Island Autumn Tour 2013-REPLAY- Osaka: Octubre 11, 2013 - Zepp Osaka, Osaka, Japon * FT Island Autumn Tour 2013-REPLAY- Fukuoka: Octubre 15–16, 2013 - Zepp Fukuoka, Fukuoka, Japon * FT Island Autumn Tour 2013-REPLAY- Shizuoka: Octubre 24, 2013 - Act City Hammamatsu, Shizuaka, Japon * FT Island Autumn Tour 2013-REPLAY- Nagoya: Octubre 28–29, 2013 - Zepp Nagoya, Aichi, Japon '''2014 FTHX ASIA TOUR * FT Island 6th Anniversary Concert FTHX Live in Seoul: Septiembre 28–29, 2013 - Seoul Olympic Hall, Seoul, South Korea * FT Island 6th Anniversary Concert FTHX Live in Shanghai: Febrero 22, 2014 - Shanghai International Gymnastics Center, Shanghai, China * FT Island 6th Anniversary Concert FTHX Live in Taipei: Febrero 28, 2014 - Nangang Exhibition Hall, Taipei, Taiwan * FT Island 6th Anniversary Concert FTHX Live in Singapore: Marzo 5, 2014 - Singapore Indoor Stadium, Singapore, Singapore * FT Island 6th Anniversary Concert FTHX Live in Bangkok: Marzo 29, 2014 - Bitec Bangna Hall, Bangkok, Tailandia FT ISLAND ARENA TOUR 2014 - THE PASSION -''' * FT Island Arena Tour 2014-The Passion- Saitama: Junio 3–04, 2014 - Saitama Super Arena * FT Island Arena Tour 2014-The Passion- Nagoya: Junio 21–22, 2014 - Nippon Gaishi Hall '2014 Autumm Tour -TO THE LIGHT-' * FT Island Autumn Tour 2014-TO THE LIGHT- Tokyo: Octubre 16–17, 2014 - Tokyo Dome City Hall, Tokyo, Japon * FT Island Autumn Tour 2014-TO THE LIGHT- Hokkaido: Octubre 24, 2014 - Nitori Cultural Hall, Hokkaido, Japon * FT Island Autumn Tour 2014-TO THE LIGHT- Osaka: Noviembre 1–02, 2014 - Orix Theater, Osaka, Japon * FT Island Autumn Tour 2014-TO THE LIGHT- Aichi: Noviembre 14–15, 2014 - Century Hall, Aichi, Japon * FT Island Autumn Tour 2014-TO THE LIGHT- Kanagawa: Noviembre 24, 2014 - Yokohama Arena, Kanagawa, Japon '''2015 FTHX EUROPE & LATIN AMERICAS TOUR * Enero 16, 2015: Paris, France * Enero 23, 2015: Santiago, Chile * Enero 25, 2015: Mexico City, Mexico * Enero 28, 2015: New York, NY * Enero 30, 2015: Los Angeles, CA Temas para Dramas *"I Think I LOVE Saw" Tema para 인순 이는 예쁘다 OST (2007) *"Lately I" Tema para Unstoppable Marriage OST (2007) (Lee Hong Ki y Nam Gyu Ri) *"One Word" Tema para On Air OST (2008) *"Love Is..." Tema para 연가 2008 OST (2008) (álbum especial con SG Wannabe y Choshinsung) *"Promise" Tema para You're Beautiful OST (2009) (Lee Hong Ki ft. Jung Yong Hwa) *"Still/As Ever" Tema para You're Beautiful OST (2009) *"Still/ As Ever " Tema para You're Beautiful OST (2009) *"Don't You Know" Tema para God of Study OST (2010) (F.T Triple) *"Even It's Not Necessary" Tema para Heartstrings OST (2011) *"ハルカ (Haruka)" Tema para Muscle Girl OST (2011) *"いつか (Itsuka)" Tema para Muscle Girl OST (2011) *"You Don't Know My Feelings" Tema para The Moon That Embraces the Sun OST (2012) *"Jump" Tema para Rockin' on Heaven's Door OST (2013) *"Goodbye" Tema para Rockin' on Heaven's Door OST (2013) *"I'm Saying" Tema para The Heirs OST (2013) (Lee Hong ki) *"들어와 (Come Inside)" Tema para Bride of the Century OST (2014) (Lee Jae Jin FT Island) *"아직 하지 못한 말 (Words I Couldn't Say Yet)" Tema para Bride of the Century OST (2014) Lee Hong Ki (FT Island) Temas para animes *SATISFACTION - ending de Toriko *NEVERLAND - opening de Ozuma Premios Programas de TV *SBSMTV 'Coming Out FT아일랜드' (2015) *Cheongdamdong 111 Season 2 NFLYING (2014) *Idol Army *Wanna be your boyfriend *My Story *All The Kpop (2012) *FT Island Hangul Island ( temporada 1 y 2) *Weekly idol *Idol Star Athletics Championships (2010) *Cheongdamdong 111 (2013) *Oh my school! (2010) *Let's Sleep Here Tonight ( 2009) Curiosidades *Antes del Debut oficial la Banda apareció el 13 de Marzo de 2007 en la cadena M.Net en un programa llamado "Wanna Be Your Boyfriend" en donde competían en un concurso sobre qué tipo de chico les gustaba más a las chicas. *Su álbum debut "Cheerful Sensibility" fue el sexto álbum más vendido en 2007, vendiendo más de 79.000 copias. *Su canción debut "Love Sick" permaneció en la cima del K-Pop durante 8 semanas consecutivas. *Su primer álbum en Japón fue el álbum más vendido por la sextalista Oricon. *Su primer concierto se celebró en Tailandia, en el Royal Paragon Hall el 12 de Abril de 2008. *En mayo de 2009, se anunció que Oh Won Bin abandonaria el grupo y seria reemplazado por Song Seung Hyun como guitarrista y vocalista de respaldo. *En 2011 en el dormitorio de FT Island hubo un pequeno incendio , pero salieron ilesos, no se supo las razones porque sucedio y fue asi como surgio el mv de "hello hello" y como Hong Ki no estaba en el dormitorio con ellos el mv aparece que esta afuera *Son muy cercanos a la banda japonesa ONE OK ROCK especialmente Hong Ki que es cercano a Toru Yamashita y Takahiro Morita. *Ha interpretado versiones rock de varias canciones de grupos conocidos como Fire de 2NE1, Pretty Girl de KARA y Poison de Secret. *Todos los miembros de FT Island hablan japonés bastante bien. *Todos los miembros del grupo nacieron en los ’90s. Por lo tanto el promedio de edad es bastante joven. *Hong ki yJonghun le gastaron una broma a Minhwan, Song Seung Hyun y Jaejin en sus vacaciones en Nueva York, dijeron que tenían que estar en la oficina en Corea lo antes posible ya que Hongki salió en una mala publicidad. *Para FT Island lo más difícil durante la gira de Japón Zepp fue estar en un autobús de la gira durante 10 a 11 horas. *FT Island tuvo un concierto en canada para recojer donaciones por el terremoto y tsunami ocurridos en Japón. *El mejor regalo para Hong ki de parte de sus fans fué un perro (Elysia); Jaejin recibió un instrumento (no se sabe cúal) que ha estado queriendo aprender, a Jonghun le gustan los accesorios de guitarra, a pesar de que a Hong ki le gustó el perro (Elysia), no podía cuidar de ella debido a su apretada agenda por lo que siempre le pedía a Song Seung Hyun que se encargará de ella. *Los chicos tienen “Prohibido” a las primadonas japonesas darles regalos de lujo ya que es algo innecesario. *Una vez les preguntaron quién de los 5 era el que hacía de madre o padre en el grupo; su respuesta fué que eran como hermanos y que no habia ningún tipo de figura materna o paterna. Pero que en todo caso Jonghun seria como la madre por que se levanta temprano y les prepara comida. *A veces Hong ki regala su ropa (ropa patrocinada) y los miembros y miembros del staff se ponen a la fila para recibir algo. Una vez Minhwan usó solamente durante 6 meses unos pantalones de Hong ki. *FT Island desearía hacer un campamento con 150 – 200 fans durante dos días y una noche. *Los miembros de FT Island principalmente ven películas en DVD y juegan con la PSP para entretenerse durante la gira, mientras que Jonghun lee. *FT Island estudiaron japonés viendo dramas. *Hong Ki y Jonghun le gusta mucho ir de compras. *Minhwan es el menor, pero Song Seung Hyun es considerado el maknae por haber sido el ultimo en integrarse a la banda. *Apesar de las constantes comparaciones con sus compañeros de agencia los chicos de CNBLUE, Lee hong ki en un programa de radio declaro que sin embargo, todos eran muy cercanos. *En el 2013 se pocisionaron en el N°15 de /40 en las bandas con mas minembros inscritos en sus fanclub official en Corea con 89227 miembros. *Secret Garden en el capitulo 1 uso una de las escenas de los conciertos de FTISLAND en Seul en el 2010 durante su filmación. Después de que FTISLAND terminó su canción, el equipo de filmación de SBS corrió al escenario y lo convirtió en el concierto de Osca así mismo decoraron con carteles de Osca. Hong Ki incluso enseñó a las Pris a pretender ser seguidores de Oscar. *Este 2013 se ha anunciado un nuevo álbum titulado “The Mood” *El 18 de novembre del 2013 lanzaron su nueva canción "MADLY" *En un video Hong Ki declaro tener novia, no se supo quien era la chica pero por un nuevo contrato Hongki y la chica al parecer terminaron. *En diciembre del 2013 Hong Ki sufrió un accidente al resbalarse sobre una pista helada cuando volvía a su casa tras terminar el rodaje de Bride of the Century y cenar junto a su equipo de producción, por la caída se dislocó el hombro y sufrió fracturas en el rostro. *En All The KPOP los MCs dijeron que los cirujanos confirmaron que no se han hecho cirugías y no necesitan hacerla. * A diferencia de los rumores, FT Island y CNBLUE son muy cercanos, incluso con sus compañeras de agencia, las chicas de AOA. * A principios del 2014 JaeJin confeso tener una novia, pero no quiso confirmar si ella era del mundo del espectáculo. * Durante la grabación de Bride of The Century, HongKi dijo que tal vez JongHun podría participar en el drama con un cameo de vagabundo. * El 23 de Marzo de 2015 se dio a conocer "I WILL" Primer disco de autoria propia. Con la canción PRAY como titular, esta compuesta por el lider Choi JongHun. * HongKi disfruta subir fotos extrañas de JaeJin. Este en un fanmeeting pidio a los fans que le enviaran fotos vergonzosas de HongKi para vengarse. * Cuando se les pregunto a los demás miembros que si no se sentían mal porque la cara de HongKi era la que más se veía ellos respondieron "No, FT ISLAND es un todo, una sola persona. HongKi es el rostro. JongHun y SeungHyun son los brazos. JaeJin las piernas y MinHwan es el corazón. Si uno falta no es posible seguir adelante, se necesita de todos para estar completo, para ser FTISLAND" Enlaces *Sitio Web Oficial (Corea) *Sitio Web Oficial (Japón) *Facebook Oficial *Canal Oficial Youtube *Daum Fan Cafe Oficial Twitter *Twitter Oficial - Lee Hong Ki *Twitter Oficial - Choi Min Hwan *Twitter Oficial - Song Seung Hyun *Twitter Oficial - Choi Jong Hoon *Twitter Oficial - Lee Jae Jin Instagram * Instagram Oficial - Lee Hong Ki * Instagram Oficial - Jong Hoon * Instagram Oficial - Song Seung Hyun * Instagram Oficial - Choi Min Hwan * Instagram Oficial - Lee Jae Jin Galería Videografia 'Corea' Archivo:Love sick FTIsland 1st album|Love Sick Archivo:Chendung FTIsland 1st Album.avi|Chendung Archivo:NamchetmuHansaramman FTIsland.avi|Namchetmu Hansaramman Archivo:Until you comeback FTIsland|Until You Archivo:FTIsland I am Happy Music video|I Am Happy Archivo:FTIsland 2nd Album After Love Music video|After Love Archivo:FTIsland Repackege Album Title song HEAVEN I love you ver1 Music video|HEAVEN + i love you Ver.1 Archivo:FTIsland Repackege Album Title song HEAVEN I love you ver2 Music video|HEAVEN + I love you Ver.2 'Japón' Archivo:FTISLAND - soyogi|Soyogi Archivo:FTISLAND - Friendship|Friendship Archivo:FTISLAND - The One|The One Archivo:FTISLAND - I believe myself|I belive myself Archivo:FTISLAND - Raining|Raining Archivo:FTISLAND - Flower Rock|Flower Rock Archivo:FTISLAND - Brand-new days|Brand new days Archivo:FTISLAND - Treasure|Treasure Categoría:KGrupo Categoría:KPop Categoría:FNC Entertainment Categoría:KRock Categoría:KBoyBand Categoría:KDebut2007